sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Courage
Courage is the debut single by Glacial Lollipop. '''It's a pop type song. All the songs; excluding Type B Chance Shinjiru? and Shiranai Fairytale, are written by Chem. CD Information |-|Type A= #Courage #Rise and Shine! #Aishiteimasu (I love You, 愛しています) #Kotae (Answer, 答え) #Karma #Emoji DVD #Courage Music Video # Behind the scenes of Courage #Karma Music Video #Emoji LIVE Performance # Interview |-|Type B= #Courage #Rise and Shine! #Soar #Chance Shinjiru? (Chance Believed?, チャンス信じる？) #Shiranai Fairytale (Unknown Fairytale, 知らない Fairytale) # Jewel Star Friendship DVD #Courage Music Video # Behind the scenes of Courage # Soar LIVE Performance # Jewel Star Friendship LIVE performance # Interview Gallery courage type B.jpg|Courage Type B Members , , , ������������ |-|English= "You gotta be strong. to rule the world." ALLHeya! ALLNanana na nanana, Courage! ALLNanana nana nanana, Let's Go! Courage, rising up Worries are gone now Feeling brave, feeling strong time to change this whole thing around You ask me when or how? I say let's start now stop being afraid and live up to the game This is where a new life begins As the day begins, I tell myself Let's start the game Don't let life get ahead of me Today feeling is very empowering It's very amazing(You're telling me..) The power, It's feeling Is the only way to go Stop being afraid of the future It won't get you anywhere Strong feel is a good feel The world needs a lot of them The feeling that's inside release it now with all that might! Stand up for what Is right! I am different than other fools I know what I want to do if the worries in your brain hold you back shout out " No way you're taking me back" Stop looking at the past It won't make you last I am different now, can't you see? I have the courage inside of me conquer the world that's ahead of me Let's do it! AllNanana na nanana, Go Courage! AllNanana nana nanana, Whoo! You aren't scared, are you? Haters always try to bring me down Do you know what I did? I tear them down and continued my way With the group of my friends I realized I can get even stronger now then I usually am, I'm happy, yeah! The world will nag but I'm control of this game of life Hey hey! Hurray! One more step to reach success I am closer to the peak I am happy that I did this~! This is all me! All my glory and courage! The power, It's feeling Is the only way to go Stop being afraid of the future You won't go anywhere Strong feel is a good feel The world needs a lot of them The feeling that's inside release it now with all that might! Stand up for what Is right! I am different than other fools I know what I want to do if the worries in your brain hold you back shout out " No way you're taking me down" [ M/ F ]Tomorrow is where I break free [ M/ F ]and there is nothing that can stop me [ M/ F ]Free as I can be [ M/ F ]Following what your heart says AllNanana na nanana, courage! AllNanana nana nanana, you can do it! AllNanana nana nanana, believe it! Shine it out! Baby, shine it out yeah! Show them you are not afraid take the dare and let it shine out! Shine it out! Stop being afraid! Shine! Let the light shine out! Your future awaits Shine it out! Yeah~! AllGO! AllStop being afraid Alland let it all out Allyou don't have to be scared Alljust push it all out, Yeah! AllFeel the fear Allconquer it now! AllNanana na nanana, believe it! Courage! AllNanana nana nana,you can do it! AllGo Courage! Stage Info Appearance GLP Formation.jpg|The members face away from the crowd. As the song begins Fuyu spins to the right side facing the crowd. Meng,Lucia, and Ryuu spin in that order then Ryuu goes to the front as Lucia, Fuyu, and Meng get behind him as he speaks his part. The girls behind him jump out, all together"Heya!" Teasers The teaser came once a week. * '''1st teaser. Lucia is holding up a map and puts it down; she is in New York. She seems to be site seeing. Lucia continues to walk straight forward passing a brick wall. She turns around. The camera zooms out showing the wall. Now the wall has the word "Courage". * 2nd teaser. The group sings and dances 15 seconds of the song. They pose at the end. * '3rd teaser. '''Meng goes to bed as she mumbles words. She turns off the light. The clock glows when the light are off. The word "Courage" appears in the clock. * '''4th teaser. '''The songs plays as Fuyu runs during her physical exam. She passes the word "Courage' MV The music starts. Lucia, Meng, Ryuu, and Fuyu looked at the tallest skyscraper in New York City, but all of them are on different sides of the city. The camera quickly goes high up to the tower and spins around normally. At the top of the building where all of the four members are located in formation to the choreography. The scene changes to where the camera zooms out as the members spin. Ryuu moves to the front as the girl goes behind him; he speaks "You gotta be strong.to rule the world." All four members scream " Heya!" as they jump out and do the choreography. Ryuu is at at the university entrance feeling nervous suddenly he feels courage " Courage, rising up. Worries are gone now Feeling brave, feeling strong time to change this whole thing around". He marches right into the university with no worry. Meng gets out of her bed feeling very empowered ready to conquer the day. She opens the curtain, and the camera outside moves away quickly from her window showing the beauty of China. Scenes switch back to the members dancing the choreography. The scene switches to the members now in London, England dancing next to Big Ben then in Tokyo. Fuyu is outside with her classmates for gym. Currently, they're having a physical exam trail run. Her teacher asked "who's going first?" all of her classmates are scared, but Fuyu wasn't. " I am different than other fools, I know what I want to do" she runs out first. Her classmates are amazed. Lucia sees so many hate comments on her twitter account, but she smiles as it doesn't bother her. She then blocks them. More and more hate enters her social media but quickly blocks them as it's her life, not theirs. Lucia, Meng, Ryuu, and Fuyu look around seeing nothing but clouds suddenly a staircase comes out of nowhere in front of them. They see the light at the top; running up to the top holding each other's hands. The scene switches back to Ryuu doing fantastic on his exam, Fuyu almost done with her exam, Meng close to finishing her idol job, and Lucia smiling. Ryuu does the choreography with his arms as he takes the exam "I am different than other fools, I know what I want to do Ryuu does the choreography with his arms as he takes the exam "I am different than other fools, I know what I want to do If the worries in your brain hold you back. " The teacher looks at him in confusion. The girls then do their choreography where they are at. Ryuu finishes his exam as he slams it on the teacher's desk and smiles as he leaves. Fuyu finished the physical exam trail run; students clapped for her success feeling confident as one by one go. Fans of Meng applauded on her success. She smiles and blows then kisses. Lucia is only focused singing her solo lines having light behind her " Shine it out! Baby, shine it out yeah! Show them you are not afraid take the dare and let it.". All four of them reached the top of the staircase feeling joy having their hands at the top." Scene changes back to the members doing the choreography. At the last verse, Ryuu and Lucia crouch down as Fuyu and Meng stand behind them standing up saying " Go Courage!" punching the air with a smile. Trivia * Courage MV is the only one that can be found in AiTube and on DVD. The rest can only be found on DVD. * The single sales reached five million while the total population in Japan is 126.8 million . * The hidden meaning behind the song is to not be afraid of what comes ahead instead conquer it and move forward even to love yourself. * These songs go in order with meaning: Emoji, Kotae, Aishiteimasu, Karma. Emoji talks about how someone wants to ask the person out but doesn't know how to convince them. Kotae is when this person is finally on the date with them getting to know the other person better. Aishiteimasu talks about who this person found love and expresses their feelings, but notices their love fading away. The song Karma is in the future when they break up because the lover did something (Cheating) that this person noticed. Now the ex-lover life is worse having no one to help them. ** Chance Shinjiru? is also somewhat relating to this, it translating to 'Chance Believed?' is as if trying to ask in one still believes in the chance of getting back together. Tho, Shiranai Fairytale is out of this topic. * Lucia Espinoza is the one who reaches the note in the song holding it for five seconds.on the verse " ''Shine it out! Yeah~!" * The MV took place in Manhattan, New York; London, England; Shanghai, China; and Tokyo, Japan. * The marks on the members cheeks (Heart,Spades,Clover, Diamond) indicate the members' idol type. * Reason why "Jewel Star Friendship" was chosen because the original singers are also different types of idols just like Glacial Lollipop. Category:Chemmiechum Category:Glacial Lollipop Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Ryuu Barahona Category:Wang Meng Yue Category:Fuyu Aoyama Category:Courage Category:Songs by Chemmiechum Category:Pop Songs